


Luck and Charm

by IHScribe



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ezra has mutant powers, Gen, Magnificent Seven ATF AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra finds someone waiting for him in his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck and Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Magnificent Seven, Agents of SHIELD
> 
> Characters: Ezra Standish, Phil Coulson
> 
> Prompt: Coulson offers Ezra Standish another job.
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

"Good evening, Agent Standish," a man's voice said as soon as he flicked the lights on in his apartment. Ezra had his gun pointing at the intruder in less than a second. "Nice reflexes."

"Who are you? What are you doing in my residence?"

"Residence. Interesting. You don't call it a home, but a residence. One would think you didn't like it here."

"Who are you?" Ezra repeated. He didn't particularly like this apartment, but he didn't have the money for a house yet, unless he sold his car, which he would never do.

"Phil Coulson, also an agent," the man said. Coulson nodded towards his gun and continued, "You can put that away. I'm not here to hurt you."

"That's not the way my luck usually goes, so I think I'll keep it out thank you."

"Some would say you have an unnatural amount of luck, and charm for that matter," Coulson said, "but we both know the truth, don't we, Agent Standish? You received the X-gene from your mother."

"You'll find that very recently scientists have decided the X-gene is passed down from the father."

"Yes, but with a little bit of luck, it can pass down from a mother too. And you and your mother both have luck in spades."

"I have no interest in whatever it is you're selling, sir," Ezra said.

"I work with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We could use someone with your abilities and penchant for undercover work. We can pay better than the ATF."

If Coulson had come when Ezra had been with any other agency, Ezra would have said yes in a heartbeat. But he was with the ATF now, and had made a family out of his team – a first for him – so his answer was always going to be no.

"Thank you very much for the offer, Agent Coulson," Ezra said. "However, I believe I will be remaining with the ATF."

"Suit yourself," Coulson said, handing him a business card. "If you ever change your mind."

"I sincerely doubt I will," Ezra said, but he took the card anyway. "Goodbye, Agent Coulson."

"Have a nice night, Agent Standish."

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
